In the prior art safety needle device for tattooing body and eyebrows, the needle is arranged at a front end thereof. The needle is exposed from the tattoo machine, which will pierce the skin of a person with dye therein. In such a process, the blood or bacteria will pollute the needle. This will possibly pollute other users or pierce the operator in faulty operation. Thus there is an eager demand for a novel design which can improve the prior art defects.
In one improvement, a middle section is installed between the tattoo body and a handle. A movable portion is installed in the middle section for pivotally installing with a sleeve. The sleeve is installed with a needle which passes through the handle for exposure from the tattoo machine. The sleeve and the middle section can stop pollutants and can be changed.
In another improvement, a hollow head receiving a plurality of needles has a sleeve for exposing a single needle.
However, although the prior art can prevent the dye or other undesired objects from flowing back and the needle can be changed, normally, the needle is exposed from. It is possible that the needle will pierce other people and the pollutant blood or bacteria will transfer to the body of such a person. Thus, the prior art deficiencies of the tattoo needle still exists. Moreover, the structure for preventing the dyes, blood, or bacteria from flowing back is too complicated to be made and the cost is high.